


Impulsive

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Scents & Smells, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his long trip away, Arthur Maxson is just as eager to see Cyn as he was to see Danse. </p><p>This is a direct sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811489">Impatience</a>, and there will probably be a third part to this mini-trilogy soon as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the vertibird to land on Spectacle Island just before two-thirty on the day after he arrived back from the Capital Wasteland. He’d been feeling impatient all day, but Danse had had things well under control for the last month, and he could certainly manage things for a few more hours. So when Danse had suggested Arthur go ahead to the house today, Arthur had only hesitated a moment before he accepted. 

Danse would be down late that night, and then the three of them would have a whole day to spend together. But in the meantime, Arthur had a few hours to catch up with Cyn, and he was very eager to see her.

In the garage, Cyn didn’t look up from her work repairing the old microfusion boat engine she’d found in the boathouse. The vertibird came every day or two, with updates from the Prydwen and supplies she’d requested. 

She did look up, however, when the vertibird left again right away without the pilot coming to speak with her. That usually meant a visitor. Maybe it was Danse. It had been over a week since he’d been down. She wiped her hands off on a rag and after straightening the blue plaid shirt she was wearing and headed outside. 

Her face lit up when she saw Arthur. He’d been gone well over a month, and she wasn’t expecting him for at least another week. 

He was walking towards her with a duffle bag, and when he saw her he dropped it and started jogging in her direction. Cyn ran up the hill towards him, and when she reached him, she jumped up into his arms, laughing and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

He caught her in his strong arms and spun her around, laughing at her joyful expression. “I… missed you… so… much…” she said between the kisses she pressed all around his face and eyes. 

Arthur let her slide down his body and back onto her feet. “I missed you so much too, sweetheart. What have you been up to?”

Cyn pressed one final kiss to Arthur’s mouth and stepped back, grabbing his hand in hers. “Come see!” she said, and began pulling him towards the garage by the hand. 

“What is it?” Arthur asked. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at. It was something mechanical, and he could see the fusion core powering it. 

“It’s a boat motor! I built a boat too, but it’s down in the boathouse. I can’t fly the vertibirds, and I wanted a way to get back and forth on my own, so I don’t have to call for a vertibird all the time”

“How did the harvest go?”

“It went great. I have a ton of preserved food.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. “I think I’d rather show you that later,” she whispered, before pulling his mouth down to hers. 

Arthur made a low growly sound in his throat that made her belly tighten with anticipation. The last few weeks had been very lonely for Cyn, with Danse up on the Prydwen most of the time and Arthur away. She didn’t sleep very well on their big bed all alone and had taken to sleeping on the couch, the confined space making her feel slightly less alone.

But he was here now, and his arms were tightening around her waist and he was lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him tightly, trying to get as close as possible.

He took a step and she felt the workbench hit her ass briefly before he lifted her up and set her on the edge. She could feel him trembling with eagerness as he ground himself unevenly against her core, the friction causing a flood of heat between her legs that made her moan with need.

His hand moved up her back to her hair, where he wrapped it around her braid and used it to pull her head back a little roughly, moving his mouth to her throat and the open V of her shirt and peppering her throat with biting kisses. 

“Fuck, Cyn, how do you always smell so _good?_ ” he muttered harshly into her neck, his breath hot and his beard a little rough as he bit at the curve between her neck and shoulder. 

“I can say the same for you,” she said as she pushed his coat off his shoulders and began working off the buttons of his fatigues. He smelled like the leather from his coat, the metal of the Prydwen, and the harsh soap they had on the ship that they used for everything from laundry to dishes to handsoap. But underneath all that she could smell the hot male scent of Arthur, mixed with the faintest trace of Danse. The combination was heady and arousing, and the ache in her pussy grew to almost unbearable levels. 

“Arthur, please, I need you in me right now,” she begged, abandoning the rest of his shirt buttons and heading straight to his belt. 

“Yeah. Yeah,” he growled, stepping back for a moment to remove her shoes and pull her pants and underwear down roughly. He didn’t even take his own pants off, just undid them and pushed them down enough to free his cock. 

Cyn was soaked, but so tight it took him four or five thrusts before he bottomed out inside her. He rocked his hips into her a few times, firmly, adjusting her position slightly by lifting her ass and her leg, until he found the angle that made her cry out in pleasure. 

“There, oh please….” Cyn whined, clinging desperately to Arthur's shirt as he picked up the pace, hitting that spot on each stroke and increasing the tension in her body until she felt as though her entire being, body and soul, was tensing up and contracting to that one spot, that one point inside her. 

She grabbed at him desperately, trying to find leverage to push back against him, but she was helpless, on the brink, and completely at his mercy. 

“Cyn… oh shit, Cyn, you feel so good on my cock, I’m not gonna last…”

It was the desperate lust in his voice that pushed her over the edge and she shattered, exploding into shards around him. He raised her leg higher around his waist and thrust into her even deeper, holding still, his hips flush to hers as she came, the waves of her orgasm radiating through her body. 

The hot, rippling tightness of her was more than he could take, and he gave one last, hard thrust and was coming too, his cock pulsing inside her as he spilled everything he had into her.

They stayed like that, pressed together for a long moment. He lowered her leg back down slowly and she wrapped it around his waist lightly. But when he reluctantly moved to pull out of her, she tightened her legs around him and whispered, “No. Don’t go yet.”

He waited another minute. He had to admit, he wasn't quite ready to pull out just yet, either. 

He did, however, want to go into the house. 

“We should go in….” he said, whispering against her cheek.

“Can’t you carry me there? Like this?” 

“I don’t think that’s going to work, sweetheart.”

“I bet it will,” she replied. “I’ll hold on tight.” Arthur groaned as she punctuated her words by tightening her pussy on his half-soft cock. 

“Ok,” he said, doubtfully, and grabbed her by the ass to pull her more flush against him. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as he began to walk carefully out of the garage and towards the house.

They had barely made it five steps outside when Arthur’s cock slipped free. “Don’t stop now!” Cyn said into his ear, and he laughed and kept walking for a few more steps.

Suddenly, Arthur started wiggling his ass underneath her, and doing something strange with his legs. “What are you doing?” she asked. 

“My pants are falling down,” he grunted, frustrated. “If I grab them I’m gonna drop you.” 

Cyn began to laugh, and twisted her body down to try and grab hold of his pants before they got too far down his thighs to reach. Somehow she managed to catch hold of his belt loop with one fingertip just before they slid out of reach, and she managed to pull them a bit higher. The cost was she was now dangling awkwardly in his arms, trying to hold his pants up while he tried not to drop her on the ground. 

Her eyes landed on the Prydwen, hovering in the sky in the distance, and she suddenly hoped nobody had a telescope trained on them just now.

They reached the bottom of the steps, but Arthur couldn’t go up without dropping her, so he warned her, and then flipped her up onto his shoulder so she was dangling down his back. “Have you got my pants?”

Cyn gave them a tug, letting him know they were secure. “Yes, Sir!” she shouted back.

He laughed and gave her a spin to make sure she was secure. “Am I good to run laps around the island, Paladin? I think I may have been neglecting my calisthenics as of late.”

“No! Arthur! My ass is bare! Bring me inside!”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to neglect my cardio. I need all the stamina I can get.” He gave her ass a gentle stroke while he spoke, but punctuated it with a brisk slap.

“I swear, if you start running, I will drop your pants and make you trip and fall and die! Take me inside!”

Finally, Arthur relented and carried her up the front steps. When they got inside and shut the door, he let her down, sliding her down his body until she was back on her own feet.

“Arthur, you’re a jerk,” she said with a laugh, and then turned and went into the bathroom. 

Arthur did up his pants and tucked his shirt back in, then stretched his arms. For all her slender, delicate appearance, Cyn was strong and heavier than she looked. 

He didn’t have long to wait. A moment later she came out of the bathroom and nipped into the bedroom for a moment. He heard the radio click on in the bedroom and drawers opening. When she came out, she was dressed in a clean blue t-shirt and white panties, and her feet and legs were bare.

“Are you hungry?” she asked. Arthur nodded, and they worked together to make a meal, humming along with the radio as they sliced the razorgrain biscuits Cyn had baked that morning, topping them with mutfruit preserves and some brahmin cheese and wine she had leftover from the last supply vertibird.

They ate slowly, chatting about the last few weeks apart, and then they moved over to the couch, and Cyn offered to read to him. Arthur loved it when she read, so he agreed, and laid with his head in her lap while she read to him. 

He loved her voice. It was low, without being deep, and a tiny bit scratchy. She had a way of talking that sounded so smooth and sultry, like hot summer nights, that he always grew warm and then hot when she spoke. Sometimes when she was trying to be convincing, she had a higher, musical lilt that was nearly impossible for him to refuse. He thought sometimes that he would throw himself from the Prydwen if she asked him to, and sometimes it scared him a little. 

As though she was reading his mind, she set the book down for a moment, running her hand through his hair, and leaning down to kiss him lightly on the mouth. “I love you, Arthur. I missed you so much while you were gone. I don’t know what I would do if anything ever happened to you.” 

Arthur’s only response was to put his hand on the back of her head and kiss her harder. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and traced it delicately with her own, before pulling back again and catching his lip in her teeth. She tasted like mutfruit jam and wine. 

He sat up, suddenly, and dragged her across his lap to set her astride his thighs, and kissed her again briefly before pulling her t-shirt off over her head. Her breasts were bare beneath, and she gasped when his mouth covered her nipple, sucking it into his mouth and flicking it lightly with his tongue. 

Arthur loved her breasts, her creamy burnt-caramel skin tipped with small brown nipples that perked up when he played with them. He buried his face between her breasts, lifting them with his hands and brushing them with his beard. He breathed in the smell of her. She had about ten different scented oils she liked to keep, and this was the one she called cinnamon. It was his favourite. Beneath the spicy-sweet smell of the oil, he could smell the salt-tang of her sweat and the heated scent of her arousal rising up from her, causing his cock to stir to life, 

Cyn responded to the bulge in his pants by rolling her hips against him, but he stilled her. They had had a fast fuck earlier; he wanted this to go slow. 

He reached behind her and grabbed her thick braid. He removed the tie from it and began combing his way up from the ends until he had unbraided the whole shining, rippling mess. He spread it around her shoulders, covering her breasts, watching as the ends twined down past her navel and brushed her thighs. 

He wound one thick lock around his finger and then used it to trace shapes on her body, between her breasts and around her nipples, to the sensitive skin below her navel, and then back up, brushing circles and squares and his name onto her neck and belly and wringing gasps and giggles and raspy, pleasured moans from her as he went. 

After a while she pushed his hands away and took his face between hers, and began to kiss him. He could feel her slender fingers working at the buttons on his shirt a moment later, and he leaned forward so she could push it down his shoulders and off. He leaned back, closing his eyes as she explored his chest with her hands and mouth, 

She rolled her hips against him again, her damp panties leaving a faint spot on his pants. “Do you want to go to bed now?” he whispered, and she nodded, and got up from his lap. He waited as she shut off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. The sun had set a while ago, while she was reading. 

She followed him into the bedroom, and then smiled when he caught her by the wrist as she passed, pulling her into his arms for a brief kiss. It was short, though, and a moment later he scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He stood up briefly and removed his pants, and then he lay between her legs. 

She tried to lay still as he began kissing her all over her belly and nipping at her hipbones, but when he pulled her panties off and lightly brushed the hair of her apex with his fingertips, she couldn’t help but arch up into his hand, trying to get closer, firmer contact. 

He withdrew, causing her to moan in frustration, but then he replaced his fingers with his mouth, nuzzling into her hair and nipping at her inner thighs in turn. 

“Arthur, stop teasing me please,” she said, pushing her fingers into his hair, and she was rewarded, finally, with his tongue on her clit, pushing her higher with every stroke. When she was close he stopped and spread her legs wider, licking gently at her folds as she calmed down. 

When she unclenched her fist from his hair slightly he began again, bringing her even closer to the brink than before. When he backed off from her clit this time, making her desperate for release, he pushed her legs higher and began licking her ass, pushing the tip of his tongue in just the tiniest bit. His fingers crept to her clit, dipping into her slick entrance and back up again, until finally he let her come, her keening cry along with the radio still softly playing in the background drowning out the sounds of the vertibird arriving outside. 

Arthur didn’t give her a chance to come down from her orgasm before he climbed above her and pushed inside, craving the sweet grip of her as she clenched around him. It always lasted longer for her when she had a pussy full of cock when she came, and Arthur loved it when she tightened on his shaft. 

He wasn’t done yet, though. He rocked into her gently as she came down, and when she stilled he kept going, lengthening and slowing his strokes. Cyn spread her legs and tipped her hips to fit him in deeper, pushing on his ass so she could feel his muscles bunch under her hands. 

It seemed to go on forever but only take a moment as he thrust into her again and again. But when she shifted slightly, spreading her legs even wider still and tilting her hips again, it was enough to make him lose control. He began thrusting hard and fast, and then before she knew it he was filling her with himself for the second time that day.

As before, Cyn wanted him to stay inside her as they fell asleep, but he was too heavy. She pushed at his shoulder and he rolled off and to the side, pulling her into his arms and dragging her close.

A crashing sound from the kitchen made them both sit up, but they laid back down again when they heard Danse’s voice. “It’s just me… sorry. Do you want tea?”

Cyn snickered and flopped back down on the bed. “No!” she shouted. Just the rest of that wine there on the table.” 

A moment later, Cyn smiled as Danse appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, wine bottle in hand. Cyn sat up and took the bottle, and, after taking a big swig directly from the bottle, she handed it to Arthur.

“Sorry for sneaking up on you like that. I thought you would have heard the vertibird. But then I got in and realized you were… busy.” He snickered. 

Arthur glowered for a moment, but then he brightened as Cyn reached over and punched Danse in the arm. 

They all sat and chatted for a moment as they finished the wine. When it was gone, Danse set the bottle on the floor and tried to stifle a yawn. 

“You might as well come to bed, Danse.” Cyn said.

Danse yawned again and said, “Yeah,”

He got up and went to turn out all the lights, before returning to the bedroom. He removed all of his clothing and climbed in next to Cyn, pulling the blanket up over all three of them. He rolled over onto his side to look at them in the moonlight, Arthur curled up with Cyn’s back pressed into his chest, his arm draped loosely over her belly. They looked so beautiful, and he was so happy they were all together again, he thought his heart would burst from it. 

He closed his eyes, and the last thing he felt before he fell asleep was Arthur’s large hand slipping over to entwine with his, and Cyn’s slim fingers following, binding them all together.


End file.
